bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Night 2
Ghost Night 2 '''is the third episode in Season 3 and the twenty-sixth episode of Baman Piderman. Summary Wanda's been acting weirdy lately. What's up with that? Almost everyone regrets asking immediately. Characters Starring * Baman * Piderman * Squib * Pumkin * Wanda Appearances * Tuba * Red Squib * Those Guys *Great Uncle Piderman *That Thing *Mysterious Phone Voice Plot Baman and Piderman started there theme song when it was interrupted by a ghostly presence. A Mysterious Voice sang out while baman and piderman rode on the couch. Piderman finds a phone and compliments the Mysterious Voice's singing. Baman and Piderman later appear in the basement where Red Squib is drinking tee. Red notices them and scares them away. They appear in front of the painting of Great Uncle Piderman. Wanda gives them a good scare and lifts the couch up. Pumkin's in his room practicing his dancing when Baman and Piderman came through the vent under his bed. Nervous, Pumkin shuts his phonograph. Squib notices what's left of Red Squib's cocoon. Tempted to touch it, he gains self-control and leaves the cocoon. Baman was confused with what just happened. Piderman doesn't know but claims that Wanda has been acting "weirdy" lately. Baman and Tuba are reading a newspaper when Wanda comes out from Baman's newspaper and smacks him. Tuba responses to it. Pumkin fluffs his pillow and goes to bed. Wanda possesses his pillow and smacks him, quickly disappearing before Pumkin wakes up and noticed. Piderman is drawing a flower when Wanda possesses his drawing and smacks him, then is turned back to his flower. Baman messes with Pumkin's clothes drawer wondering why Wanda's acting all weirdy, while Pumkin shoos him. Piderman thinks that she's trying to tell them something. But Baman thinks that it's because she's weird while messing with Pumkin's calendar. Baman and Tuba were about to kiss when Wanda came out of Tuba and smacks Baman, then kissing Baman, which made him mad. Baman pulled Piderman out of the bed. Piderman noticed the business card that Wanda gave to Red Squib, who had crumpled it up. Baman, Piderman, Pumkin, and Squib gathered around the card, which changed to say "Inside Fridge." Baman looked at Pumkin and nodded at him. Pumkin went to his bed and pulled out some origami paper, in which to make armor for himself and his friends. The four friends find themselves standing in front of the fridge. Baman opens the fridge but finds nothing but cake and milk. Piderman suggests to try it again but still, no luck. Baman then opens the fridge to a passage but then closes the door. Piderman tells Baman to go back. At first, it was just cake and milk. Then the passage showed. The gang went inside the fridge. The door shut behind them. As the gang is walking, Squib ate some crystals, giving him a cold. The gang came to a two-way interception. Their origami armor got blown away and the passage shut and produced a sign that said "No" Squib coughed up a snowflake to the other side. Walking, Piderman noticed that the floor was made of ice. Baman grew concerned of someone tripping. Pumkin tripped and crashed into everyone else. They came into a room, to which a hand put a bandage on Piderman's bruise. Pumkin noticed a dance floor while everyone else noticed a big door. Baman noticed a key in a cage. He touched the cage but got shocked. Trying again, Piderman suggested they all should go back. But Baman knows there must be a way to get the key. Squib sneezes on Baman and Piderman say "Bless you." While everyone else was trying to look for a way to get the key, Pumkin places his foot on a panel. The floor opens, revealing a music box with a tag with the key on it. As he plays the song, he realizes it's his dancing song. He shuts it off, but Baman and Piderman heard it. Baman and Piderman asked what it was and how it sounds like music and how they heard it before in Pumkin's room, all in which Pumkin stresses out. Then he calms down, plays the song, and dances on the floor. When he is finished, a ball full of confetti opens. Everyone claps and the cage with the key disappears. Unfortunately, Squib sneezes and the key disappears. Then That Thing came over and produced another key when Baman hit it. Squib almost sneezed the key but Pumkin stopped him, while Baman hogged it to himself. Baman put in the key in the door where a mouth ate it. The door opened only to reveal a small door. Pumkin, Squib, and Baman got through but Piderman got stuck. He asked Pumkin if he was too big. Pumkin waved his hands to say no and gave him a sticker with a cat that says "I'm Purrfect." Pumkin, Squib, and Baman pulled Piderman out of that tight area, but all fell into another room. Baman noticed a dollhouse of Piderman's house. Piderman claimed it to be "so cute." He saw the living room (with Tuba), the stairs, and Pumkin's room. But then he noticed that Red Squib was in Pumkin's Room. The Real Red Squib was actually in the real Pumkin's room. Red began going through Pumkin's clothes. Piderman decides to put Red back the basement, which he lifted the Red doll, which actually lifted the real Red. Piderman moved Red down the stairs, pass the living room (where Tuba was reading a book), and into the basement, placing him on the couch. Claiming that all Red need is a little love, Piderman took the "I'm Purrfect" sticker and placed it on the wall. That created a huge carve of the cat on the sticker. Baman and Piderman placed a blanket on Red and Baman kissed Red, all of which freaking out Red. Squib whistles to them to come over here. Baman and Piderman come into a room with a small music box. Baman came over and touched it. It opened and started playing. Everyone gathered around. Then the room was lit with shadows of Wandas dancing. Everyone was scared. Then the room dimmed. Baman thought things couldn't get any worse. Then the shadows took Baman's, Piderman's, Pumkin's, and Squib's shadows and through them around. Everyone ran away, expect for Piderman, who was caught in a trance. Baman rushed over to get him. They ran through the passage with bad crystals and ghostly parts. Then they reached an area with ledge. Baman and Piderman looked down and saw nothing there. Wanda's house formed and Baman, Piderman, Pumkin, and Squib walked up the stairs. Piderman rings the doorbell and the door opens and there's Wanda. She invites them inside. Squib coughs up a snowflake into her hair. Wanda takes it out and gave Squib medicine for his cold. Squib drank it and let out a sigh of relief. Wanda gave Baman new boots and Baman happily puts them on and switched back to his normal self. Piderman knew Wanda would help them. He patted Wanda, soon join by Baman, then Squib and Pumkin. Wanda started to melt. Her skin stuck to the four friends. Soon her house melted and they fell into the void. Baman, Piderman, Pumkin and Squib ended up in the living room. Pumkin bounced off of Piderman and onto the wall. They were stuck. Those Guys entered from the basement. Glad that everyone was here, the read their new poem called "Friends" Wanda took a picture of her and the four friends. She drew a heart on it, admiring her new friends. Intro Song (I'm Baman!) (I'm Piderman!) (I come over the hou-- what's going on?) Who else is coming to the house To make their presence known? Presume a ghostly visitor Sneak into their home? (Baman, who's that singing?) (I don't know - Hey! Who are you?) It's just another mystery, 'cause tonight its Ghost Night 2! When you've got the weirdy feeling Shadows crawling on the ceiling Walls are melting, phones are ringing (Wow, you're really good at singing!) Really? Aw, you think that's true? We'll do our best, 'cause tonight is Ghost Night 2! You signed the letter! You let her in! You can't go back, so let's begin! (I really should have read it through!) Well it's too late, and now it's Ghost Night 2! Now stairs are creaking, lamps are fainting! (Piderman, who's that painting?) (Oh that's right, I thought you knew!) You're out of time, so here comes Ghost Night 2! Trivia * With a 14:32 minutes long, this is the longest episode in Baman Piderman * Baman's newspaper said "Where do newspapers come from?" which is based on something Baman said in the episode Play Da Concert * Pumkin's outfit that Red Squib wore can also be found in the episodes Squib Week and Drawing Song. * Everyone's cup at Wanda's place had their initials. Expect Piderman's. His cup said "Brave Bub." Transcript ' ''(Theme song above) (Pumkin in room dancing when Baman and Piderman came through the secret door.) Pumkin: (Frightened shuts off his song) (Squib notices Red Squib's cocoon. Wants to touch it but doesn't.) Baman: What...just happened? Piderman: I don't know but, Wanda's been acting weirdy lately (Baman and Tuba are reading newspapers. Wanda comes out of the newspaper and smacks Baman. Pumkin fluffs his pillow and goes to sleep. Wanda smacks him. Piderman draws a flower. The flower turns into Wanda and smacks Piderman.) Baman: Yeah, I wonder why? Piderman: Maybe she's trying to tell us something. Baman: (Messing with Pumkin's calendar) ''No, it's cause she's weird. Remember before? ''(Baman and Tuba were about to kiss when Wanda comes out of Tuba and smacks Baman. Wanda kisses Baman, leaving Baman mad) Piderman: Oh I don't know Baman. (Baman pulls Piderman out of Pumkin's bed. Piderman notices Wanda's business card that Red Squib crumpled in We Hab Da Problem. Uncrumples it.) Piderman: (With Baman, Pumkin and Squib surrounding him) ''Is this a business card? ''(card flashes. It now reads, "Inside Fridge" Baman and Piderman: (Gasps) (Baman looks at Pumkin. Nods. Pumkin goes to bed and gets out origami paper. Transition of Pumkin folding paper. The four friends in Pumkin's folded armor goes to the fridge. Baman and Piderman went closer. Baman opens the fridge. Inside there was milk and cake) Baman: There nothing here Piderman: Maybe try it again? (Baman closes and opens the door) Piderman: No (Baman closes and opens the door) ''No ''(Baman closes and opens the door) ''No (Baman closes and opens the door) No ''(Baman closes and opens the door. Another dimension was shown) ''No ''(Baman shuts the door) ''Wait, go back. ''(Baman closes and opens the door. Nothing is shown) ''No ''(Baman closes and opens the door. Another dimension was shown) ''Noooooowaaah! ''(Baman goes inside. Piderman, Pumkin and Squib follow. Pumkin's hat falls off. Fridge door shuts. Crystal transition. Everyone is walking) Piderman: (worried) ''Oh, where is this? ''(Squib puts on Pumkin's hat. Pumkin gives Squib and thumbs up. Squib finds some crystals and eats them. He develops a cold. Everyone came to a two-way interception. Wind starts to blow. Everyone's origami armor blew away into the left way.) Baman: Wah Piderman: No!'' '' (A wall appears with Wanda's face. A sign that says "No" come on. Squib coughs a snowflake that goes to the right. Everyone walks to the right, slipping a little. Squib coughs. Pumkin pats him.) Piderman: Is the floor all ice? Baman: Seems kind of dangerous. Someone could trip. (Pumkin trips and crashes into everyone) Baman and Piderman: Wah! (Everyone slides into a room. Wanda's hand puts a bandage on Piderman's bruise) Piderman: Wow, where are we? (Cut to the room in full view.) What is this place? (Everyone, expect Pumkin moves to the door. Pumkin notices a floor panel with a foot on it) Baman: That's a big door. (Notices key in cage) ''Ooooooh ''(Touches cage. Gets shocked) ''Ow. ''(Touches cage. Gets shocked) ''Ow. ''(Touches cage. Gets shocked) ''Ow. It won't open '''Piderman': Maybe we should go back. (Leans on Squib) Baman: There must be a way. Hmm (Squib sneezes on Baman's ear.) Piderman: Bless you. Baman: (keeps on touching the cage) ''Ow, ow, ow, ow ''(Pumkin puts his foot on the panel. Two lit up. Pumkin places his foot on again. It leads to a music box. Pumkin notices a tag with the key on it. Looks at everyone else at the cage. Plays song. Realizing it's his dancing song, Pumkin shuts it off quickly) Baman: Pumkin, what was that? Piderman: Yeaah, it sounds like music! Squib: (sniffles) Pumkin: (Stressing away as Baman and Piderman talks) Baman: Yeaah, like music you might dance to. Piderman: I think I heard it before. From Pumkin's room Baman: Oh! Yeah! From Pumkin's room. Piderman: Yeaaaaah! Baman: Yeaaaah! (Pumkin calms down. He waves over Baman, Piderman, and Squib and points to the music box. He plays the song and dances on the dance floor. During that everyone was shocked) Song Lyrics:♩"And when it seems hopeless, the answer is closest. The beat's all that you need to bring, sing! You! Can do the thing. You can do the thing! You! Can do the thing. You can do the thing!♩" (A ball come out and opens. Confetti comes out. Everyone claps and the cage disappears. Baman grabs the key.) Baman: Horray! Now we can get through the door! Piderman: Yah! (Squib sneezes. The key disappears. Pumkin wipes off confetti) Piderman: What are we going to do now? (That Thing appears) ''Baman, what is that thing? '''Baman': I don't know. (Punches That Thing. A key appears) ''It's a key! We can open it! ''(Squib almost sneezed the key away, again. But Pumkin stopped him Pumkin wipes Squib's snot on his legs. Baman hogged the key to himself as if to say "No" Baman bring the key to the door. Wanda eats it. Door opens, but it turns out to be a small passage.) Baman: Oh. Well, I guess that's fine. (Pumkin crawls in, followed by Squib and Baman. Piderman get stuck.) Piderman: Uh I'm stuck. (Looks at Pumkin) ''Pumkin, am I too big? ''(Pumkin shook his hands no and puts a cat sticker on Piderman that says "I'm Purrfect" Piderman: (looks at sticker then nods) Cat's are right about a lot of things. Pumkin: (grabs Piderman's hands. Baman grabs Pumkin. Squib grabs Baman) Baman: Okay, 1...2...3! (pulls. Piderman kicks to get through still pulls. Piderman get through but knocks everyone. Everyone falls) Baman and Piderman: Wahhhh! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! (Stops Falling. Piderman comes and everyone keeps on falling.) Piderman: Wheeeeeeee! (Crashes. Pumkin's shoe comes off) Squib: (puts Pumkin's shoe back on. Takes Piderman off him. Baman notices the dollhouse) Baman: Piderman, I think this is a dollhouse of your house. Piderman: (falls to see better) ''Aw it's so cute. ''(Points to living room) Look it there's the living room with Tuba and the staaaairs (points to Pumkin's room) ''and Pumkin's room. Oh but Red Squib is in Pumkin's room. ''(Red Squib was actually in Pumkin's room. Red rummages through Pumkin's clothes) Piderman: That's not right. I'll just put Red back in the basement (reaches for Red doll) Red Squib: (looks in mirror, like a gangster. Suddenly, is lifted up) Piderman: And now down the stairs. (Both doll and real Red goes down the stairs) ''Down to the basement. ''(Real Red passes Tuba who's reading a book. Tuba looks up then back at the book. Turns page) Piderman: (throws doll on couch) ''And POOF! All comfy! ''(Real Red is thrown onto couch) Piderman: All Red needs is a little love (takes the cat sticker and puts it on the wall. Baman and he puts a blanket on Red. Blanket comes on real Red and wall shifts to a cat sticker. Red is freaked out) Baman: (kisses Red doll. Ghostly kiss touches real Red, and eyes of the now-cat-wall glow. Red is very scared) (Baman and Piderman touch hands) Squib: (whistles. Beckons Baman and Piderman. Baman and Piderman went to another room) Baman: (approaches a small music box. Looks at everyone else. They all nod. Baman touches music box. It opens. Music is playing. Room darkens. Everyone else gathered around. Room darkens more.) (Wanda shadows dance around the room. Everyone is freaked out. Room dims) Piderman: Baman, what's happening? Baman: I don't know, but at least it probably definitely won't get any worse. (Wanda has a snow globe with everyone in it. Shadow Wandas take everyone's shadows and throw them around. Everyone's shadows merged into the Wandas. Everyone is freaked out and runs away. Piderman stays in a trance.) Piderman: Oooh Baman: (bounces back) ''Oh Piderman! ''(grabs Piderman and runs away) (Everyone runs. Baman carries Piderman. Crystals sparks. Everyone freaks out. Wanda comes down. Everyone freaks out. Everyone looks at a flower. Flower turns into Wanda hand. Everyone freaks out. Everyone continues to run until they reach the end. Baman and Piderman looks down) Piderman: There's...nothing there. Baman: There's nothing there. (Wanda's house forms. Everyone walks up the stairs. Piderman rings door bell. Door opens. There's Wanda) Wanda: Hu-du! Piderman: Wanda! Baman: What? (Everyone is inside. Squib coughs on Wanda. Wanda takes snowflake out of her hair and puts medicine in Squib cup. Squib drinks. His cold is gone. Squib sighs "relief" Looks at everyone else) Piderman: See, she's helpful! Wanda: (taps Baman on the head) Baman: Un, what is it? (Wanda pulls out new boots. Baman gasps. Happily, he puts them on. Then he switches.) Piderman: I...KNEW you were just going to help us. (drinks from his cup then comes over. Comes back for another drink. Pats Wanda) ''Thanks, Wanda, you're really great! '''Baman': Yeah, Wanda, you're not so bad after all (pats Wanda) Piderman: Yeah, you're actually very nice. Baman: Yeah! Squib: (pats Wanda) Piderman: Yeah! Pumkin: (pats Wanda) (Everyone keeps on patting Wanda. Wanda starts to melt. Everyone is stuck to her. The house starts to melt. As Wanda melts she laughs distortedly. Everyone falls into the void. Everyone ends up in the living. Pumkin bounces off of Pumkin and lands on the wall. The couch falls) Baman: I'm...(tries to escape)''stuck '''Piderman': Me too (Those Guys burst through the basement door) Those Guys: HELLO! That Guy: Oh good you guys are here! The Other Guy: We wanted to read someone our new poem (Grabs roll of paper) That Guy: It is called...FRIEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD! The Other Guy: (rolls out poem) (Everyone groans and tries to escape. Pumkin falls to the ground. Crystal transition. Shows Wanda's house. Wanda brings a picture frame over to her. The picture is of her with Baman, Piderman, Pumkin, and Squib. Draws a heart on the photo.) Wanda: Friends. (Hugs photo) (Red Squib is still in the basement. Still with a blanket on her.) Category:Episodes